I'll Protect You
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: Newt has nightmares in the Scorch and is upset about losing Alby, his lover. Thomas comforts him, and will their relationship become something more than friends? Oneshot. COMPLETED. Newt/Thomas with past Newt/Alby. Warnings and everything inside.


**Title: I'll Protect You**

**Summary: Newt has nightmares in the Scorch and is upset about losing Alby, his lover. Thomas comforts him, and will their relationship become something more than friends? **

**Rated: T**

**Pairing(s): Newt/Thomas, past Newt/Alby**

**Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): Angst, mentioning of violence, death, and sex, intense kissing **

* * *

><p>Newt woke up in the pitch black darkness of the desert, gasping and sweating underneath his thin sheet, terrified from his dream. He could still feel the ghost of Alby's mouth on his right before his lover had sacrificed himself for them, so that they could escape. Less than a week ago, Alby had made love to him, and now Alby was dead, they'd escaped the Maze, and were crossing a desert.<p>

The blond sighed and lay his head down on his sheet, curled up in a ball. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt his heart aching for Alby. He missed Alby so much, it felt like it physically left a hole in his heart. He and Alby had made plans together, to get married after escaping the Maze, to live together, to have kids and start a family.

And WICKED had taken all that away from Newt.

Newt felt a rush of anger and gritted his teeth, a sob escaping his lips. He would have given anything to have Alby's strong arms around him, the two of them laying in bed together after Alby made love to him. Newt had always felt so safe in his lover's arms, and he longed for that safety now with all the dangers around him.

"Newt?" a sleepy voice called out, from close to him. It sounded like Thomas.

"Tommy?" Newt replied, sniffling.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

Newt sniffled and wiped his eyes, hoping Thomas hadn't noticed him crying. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He heard Thomas move closer to him and felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist. "Talk to me. I'll protect you, Newt, I'll always protect you."

Newt was surprised at how good Tommy's arms felt around him. He leaned back into his friend's embrace, snuggling against him. "I m-miss Alby s-s-so much, Tommy!" he sobbed.

"Shhhh." Thomas kissed his hair and held him close. "Alby's in a better place now, Newt. He didn't want to escape the Maze. I'm sure he's happy now. He's in heaven."

"He's dead!"

"Yes, he is," agreed Thomas, stroking Newt's hair. "And I'm going to kill WICKED for it."

Newt lifted his head to meet his friend's gaze. "You would do that for me?"

"I would," Thomas said. "I'd do anything for you, Newt."

Newt wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly he and Thomas were kissing. Thomas sneaked a hand in Newt's hair and pulled him close, moaning into Newt's mouth. The blond had never kissed anyone but Alby and it felt strange to be kissing someone other than his lover. Thomas pushed his tongue passed Newt's lips, causing the older boy to gasp out in surprise and pleasure. "I love you, Newt," Thomas said between kisses.

Newt pulled back and stared at the blond boy in shock. "You love me?"

Tommy's smile faded. "You don't love me?"

"Tommy...I'm sorry, but I just lost the love of my life," Newt said. "I like you, all right? I liked the kiss. I want to try being with you, but I can't say that I feel something as strong as love just yet."

Thomas nodded. "Makes sense." He kissed Newt and Newt kissed back, enjoying the kiss. A lot. Tommy was such a good kisser, maybe even as good at kissing as Alby. "I'll wait for you as long as you want me to," Thomas said when they broke apart.

"I appreciate that, Tommy." Newt kissed him deeply and felt feelings stirring inside him. He rested his head on Thomas' chest and was out cold within seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought in a review :) I just got this idea randomly right before I started writing it. Oh, and it is a oneshot <strong>


End file.
